Sem Palavras
by Victor Fraga
Summary: Songfic Harry/Hermione com a música Speechless Sem Palavras , de Lady GaGa.. O fim de um namoro? Inveja? Revelações. “Sim, eu me lembro de nossa primeira briga. Nossa primeira briga explícita, claro.”. Hermione’s POV.


No escuro, no frio, aquecida pelo nosso calor corporal. Debruçada em seu ombro, não digo nenhuma palavra. O silêncio não me preocupa. Sim, eu me lembro de nossa primeira briga. Nossa primeira briga explícita, claro. Fui tola de agüentar por tanto tempo, de fingir de tola. Não tinha as melhores intenções, mas você não tinha nenhuma intenção e esse é o seu problema.

_I can't belive what you said to me  
_Eu não posso acreditar no que você me disse

_Last night when we were alone_

Ontem à noite, quando estávamos sozinhos_  
You threw your hands up_

Você jogou as mãos para cima_  
Baby you gave up, you gave up_

Baby, você desistiu, desistiu

Tão cínico! "Deve estar com inveja, não?". Lilá beijava os lábios do meu Rony. Inveja, claro que sim. Eu queria te usar para causar ciúmes nele, Harry, mas obviamente nunca admitirei isso. Olhei para ele com um olhar sério. Estava sem nenhuma defesa contra essa alegação. Rony fazia isso na minha frente, fingindo que nunca houve nada entre nós.

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

Eu não posso acreditar como você me olhou  
_With your James Dean glossy eyes_  
Com seus olhos brilhantes de James Dean

_In your tight jeans with your long hair_  
Em seu jeans apertado com seu cabelo comprido

_And your cigarette stained lies_

E as suas mentiras manchadas de cigarro 

"Com certeza.", ele disse. Eu não sabia diferenciar o real do imaginário naquele momento. Eu simplesmente perdi todo o amor dentro de mim, aquele amor cheio de conquistas. Eu não entendia. Quem era a ferramenta naquele relacionamento, afinal?

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

Será que podemos te consertar se você quebrar?_  
__And is your punch line just a joke?_

E é o seu xaveco só uma piada?

Uma lágrima caiu. Eu o olhava com um olhar de desprezo. Provavelmente achariam que ele disse as piores coisas do mundo inteiro pra mim. E isso foi exatamente o que ele fez! Eu me lembro do beijo tímido que dei nele enquanto me consolava, Rony estava com outra. Estúpida. Mas ele me retribuiu e eu vi ali minha esperança. Causar ciúmes era o plano inicial, claro, mas aquele amigo perfeito era um namorado ainda melhor. E agora, ele tinha me deixado... Sem palavras.

_I'll never talk again  
_Eu nunca vou falar novamente

_Oh boy you've left me speechless  
_Oh garoto você me deixou sem palavras

_You've left me speechless, so speechless  
_Você me deixou sem palavras, tão sem palavras

_  
I'll never love again  
_Eu nunca vou amar novamente

_Oh boy, you've left me speechless  
_Oh garoto você me deixou sem palavras

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

Você me deixou sem palavras, tão sem palavras

Me lembrei de nossos bons momentos. Nunca havia entendido antes quando alguém fala que lembrou de "bons momentos". Acho que isso serve para esquecer momentos ruins, mas a minha memória mais recente ainda chacoalhava minha cabeça. Ninguém nunca havia me xingado daquele jeito antes! Destruído meus sonhos.

_I can't believe how you slurred at me  
_Eu não posso acreditar como você me difamou

_With your half wired broken jaw  
_Com a sua mandíbula meio quebrada

_You popped my heart seams  
_Você estalou as costuras do meu coração

_On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_  
Nos meus sonhos de bolha, sonhos de bolha

Seu olhar relaxado tinha voltado! Aquele olhar me agonizava. Ele estava encostado na pilastra com uma perna no arco e uma mão passando por cima. De um jeito nada discreto. Eu saí de perto dele. Acho que tinha nojo. Muito nojo. Não posso amar um monstro.

_I can't believe how you looked at me  
_Eu não posso acreditar como você me olhou

_With your Johnnie Walker eyes  
_Com seus olhos de Johnnie Walker

_He's gonna get you and after he's through  
_Ele vai te pegar depois que acabar

_There's gonna be no love left to rye_

Não vai sobrar amor algum para cultivar

As mãos tampavam meu rosto, a maquiagem não borrava, essas lágrimas não mereciam me atrapalhar. Eram lágrimas que eu já sabia que viriam. Era uma situação inevitável. Depois de olhar para todas as garotas de cima a baixo, com companhia ou sem companhia. Aquela era a última gota, a última gota caindo de meus olhos por você, a última gota que eu suportaria.

_And I know that it's complicated_

E eu sei que é complicado

_But I'm a loser in love  
_Mas eu sou um fracasso no amor

_So baby raise a glass to mend  
_Então baby faça um brinde ao remendo

_All the broken hearts  
_De todos os corações partidos

_Of all my wrecked up friends_  
De todos os meus amigos ferrados

No escuro, no frio, aquecida pelo nosso calor corporal. Debruçada em seu ombro, não digo nenhuma palavra. O silêncio me preocupa agora. Sim, eu me lembro de nossa última briga. Claro que lembro. Foi hoje. Foi nossa primeira briga, uma briga decisiva. É assim que tudo acaba então? É assim que corações derretem?

_I'll never talk again  
_Eu nunca vou falar novamente

_Oh boy you've left me speechless  
_Oh garoto você me deixou sem palavras

_You've left me speechless, so speechless  
_Você me deixou sem palavras, tão sem palavras

_  
I'll never love again  
_Eu nunca vou amar novamente

_Oh boy, you've left me speechless  
_Oh garoto você me deixou sem palavras

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

Você me deixou sem palavras, tão sem palavras

Eu me levantei. Os meus pés tocando o chão era o som que eu precisava. Sabia exatamente a diferença da realidade com o imaginário. Meus pés estavam no chão agora, prontos para fugir. Comecei a caminhar pelo corredor. Lembrei de como voltei para você. Estava parado no mesmo lugar, com a mesma expressão. Precisava de consolo, nem que fosse daquele que me fez precisar de consolo. Escorei-me no seu ombro e é assim que estamos já tem três horas. Você é uma pessoa compreensível, pelo menos isso.

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
_E depois de todas as bebidas e bares a que nós fomos

_Would you give it all up?  
_Você desistiria de tudo?

_Could you give it all up?_  
Será que eu poderia desistir de tudo por você?

Não valia mais a pena. Comecei a andar. A noite já tinha caído e eu estava cansada. Você é tão melhor no silêncio. Continuei andando. "Onde você vai?", você me perguntou. Estava sentado em uma postura normal agora. Esticava a cabeça para ver onde eu estava. Eu disse "Não sei.", de maneira ligeira. O meu sorriso tinha voltado. Eu não sabia onde ir, mas sabia onde não queria ficar. Perto de você não é o meu lugar. E se um dia eu falar de novo, direi "Oi!" e poderemos ser amigos novamente.

_Will you ever talk again?_

Será que você vai falar de novo?  
_Oh boy, why you so speechless?_

Oh menino, porque você está tão sem palavras?  
_You've left me speechless_

Você me deixou sem palavras

Até mais, Harry Potter.


End file.
